Many different types of carts, furniture, storage racks, and the like are mounted atop caster wheels, some of which may be capable of swiveling 360 degrees, or through a more limited range. This allows the articles or furniture supported on the caster wheels to be readily moved along a floor or other support surface. However, caster wheels and the articles they support may be prone to damaging other objects or surfaces, or to being damaged themselves, particularly when the caster wheels extend outwardly from the article, or when the article includes hard edges or surfaces that may be prone to damaging other articles or surfaces in the event of accidental impact.